monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Matango/@comment-31401828-20170315155601/@comment-29564364-20170406215313
«Your arrogance will be your death one day ...» Alpha: I already told you that you don't represent the slightest threat to me. Omega: Is that it? Ha! Pathetic! Haha! Laughable! You're gonna have to find something greater than death if you want to stop the Unstoppable! ---- «... we know,we have seen your mistakes repeat countles times through trillions of years ...» Omega: That's a blatant lie. You cannot have seen that which isn't. Alpha: Impossible. Every alteration we may cause to timelines are transferred to a Phantom Timeline, effectively eliminating all trace of our existence in the omniverse outside of the present from our reference frame. Unless... *sigh* Omega, have you been venturing in the original timelines again? ---- "You would not be the first off your kind off crisis that we would face,and without a doubt certainly not the last one." Omega: And you would not be the first to think they had the slightest chance against me. You seem quite confident in yourself... just like every other ones before you. However, underestimating me will be the biggest and last mistake you'll ever make. There's a reason I'm called the Unstoppable Force. Alpha: No one calls you that but yourself. -_- Omega: And no one calls you the Immovable Object, yet it's still in your profile. ---- "... we have indeed died countless times and been reborn just as many, ..." Omega: Then you can already add one to the death count. I'm afraid the rebirth count will have to remain unchanged, though. ---- "... but we always end a crisis when it threatens the flame of life and we mean always..there is no single time that we have failed to stop the likes of you from ending the lives of quintillions." Omega: Then prepare to eat my fist! Savor it as much as you can because failure seasoned with a bit of permanent death is the last thing you'll ever taste. Alpha: How are we threatening the flame of life, already? If I recall correctly, and I do, you're the one who said: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! that thing is absoluetly horrifying Nuke It!!!!1" and "We declare this cycle over. We are Spazerz we are the vanguard of your destruction,this exchange is over." I stepped in to oppose that proposition and Omega offered me his support. We're not threatening anything but those who threaten people (the Matangos in this case) a.k.a. the Order and you! At the contrary, we're protecting your "flame of life". Then you dare claim yourself protectors and tell us that we're arrogant, ignorant, selfish, irresponsible mass murderers who don't deserve the power they have when that's exactly what you are? The reek of such amount of hypocrisy overflowing from your mouth absolutely disgusts me! If you keep going with that complete dishonesty, I may allow Omega to actually kill you. Omega: Wow, you got Alpha mad! That's an achievement in on itself! He never gets in serious mode. Ever. Well he did 5183 times, but over 13'923'805'076 years, that's nothing. ---- "You are children playing in bodies of powers you were never meant to have ..." Alpha: At 13'923'805'076 years old, I don't think I can be called a children anymore. We were meant to deal with OP characters, so yes, we were meant to have the powers TheHD gave us. Omega: You're not one to tell us what we are meant to have and what we were not! That's right. As their writer - which you are not - I''' am. ---- "... you have no idea of their power no responcibillity!,only cooky arrogance,and selfishness." Alpha: It seems to me that '''you are the clueless one about our powers, so I highly suggest you go read our profile pages. And I stay in this universe to protect the innocents when I don't even have the obligation to do so. How is that selfish again? Omega: "Cocky arrogance"? I'm not going to behave differently only because some lowly weakling's ego was hurt by my mere existence! Deal with it or be dealt with. Simple as that. "Selfishness"? As I said above, you're just jealous of my power, but it's understandable. After all, who wouldn't want to be like me? "Responsibilities"? I have none. Why would I tie myself down to such inconveniences anyway? Alpha is a True Neutral character and Omega is a Chaotic Neutral one. Neither have the least responsibility towards anyone or anything. Once again, read their profile page. ---- "Again we let you live only so that you may grow wise.. *looks over to omega* and make humble your heart child,or i swear i will tear it from you with my bare hands." Alpha: Let me I reiterate that you pose no threat to me and that Omega changing is out of consideration. In case you didn't get it yet, reasoning him with words is a lost cause if he doesn't respect you beforehand. In your case, only fists will work. Also, we're already literally heartless. We do have artificial blood pumps, though. Whether or not that falls under your definition of "heart" is up to you. Omega: Of course, I won't change! I'm already perfect. ---- "We are the guardians of existance this exchange is over *teleports away*." Omega: Yeah, that's it, run! Coward in fear before my greatness! ---- May I remind you that if you fight them, you're up against three people: Alpha, Omega, and myself, their writer. Omega: In one two words: Give up. Alpha: That makes two. -_-